he who does not forgive - REWRITE
by brtnvm
Summary: Ash has an existential crisis after his Kalos League. Eveything in his head is unclear. Is he happy? Is he mad? What lead to this? Why did his friends betray him? When did the problem really start and what caused it?This story has an un-linear chronological narrative and extensive use of flashbacks and "fast forwards" so be prepared. (Accepting shipping requests) REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes - Basically I decided to change some stuff because I really didn't like the idea of Ash fighting his mom, so there's going to be none of that. He still IS going to fight his enemies - The Despicable Traitors. Also this will revolve mostly after the Kalos League. By the way, I'll be following the 1 region = 1 year rule because a forever young Ash doesn't make any sense in a story narrative.**

 _...Several years after the Kalos League..._

"You were one of the few people that didn't betray me after I lost in the Kalos League. I appreciate that. That goes for all of you who serve me with loyalty. "

"Yes, my Master. It is my pleasure to serve you with my devotion... _and with my body as_ well." _A_ girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes replied, smiling.

A man in a porselaine mask a red cap and a purple cape was leisurely sitting inside of a expensively decorated audition hall on a golden throne with his hand supporting his chin. Several girls, wearing only transparent ancient-styled tunics were lying at his legs on a red luxurious carpet feeding exotic fruits to the Master, all ready to bring delight in any form or shape to the P̃okeмoñ Ɇł Munđo Maêstro. The girl that Master was patting on the head as a sign of affection was Hilda. The other girls, jealous of the Master's attention also started making romantic advances on him... As the Master was melting in the love of his girls, he started reminiscing about how he became the P̃okeмoñ Ɇł Munđo Maêstro.

...

Have you ever heard of the Novaroma region?

You probably have not.

Well, that is not surprising, considering that it is the secret region that only the strongest Pokemon trainers know about.

What makes it special?

Only the strongest Pokemon live in that region. It is also very isolated.

In fact, it is so isolated that there is only one city there - Ureshimachi City, which is currently hosting the Tournament which will determine the "P̃okeмoñ Ɇł Munđo Maêstro" - The Ultimate Pokemon Master.

We head with the camera to the outskirts of the city where the competition itself is being held at a huge Colliseum Arena. Its marble pillars are faintly illuminated by the fresh morning light. It is constructed in a Latinized style.

Thousands of people from all over the world's regions from Kanto to Kalos have gathered to watch the match of the millenium - the glory of the world is at stake.

At the right corner, the enigmatic Satoshi Tajirious, a masked trainer wearing a porselaine theatrical smiling mask was standing. He was also wearing a red cap and a purple cape that shrouded the rest of his body.

At the left corner, the mysterious Red Ashuria, another masked trainer wearing a porselaine theatrical frowning mask was standing. He was also wearing a red cap and a purple cape that shrouded the rest of his body.

Unbeknownst to the crowd, Arceus herself in human disguise was supervising the battle from the arena seats.

Charles Goodshow, the almighty referee, announced the battle begin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WHO HAVE GATHERED HERE! LET THE BATTLE FOR THE TITLE OF P̃okeмoñ Ɇł Munđo Maêstro BEGIN!

Red sent out a Pikachu, and Satoshi sent out a Raichu.

The battle was about to get really hot.

As the battle was about the start, the despicable traitors were watching over the battlefield from the arena seats in worry.

 **This is kind of a prologue that won't make much sense until much later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK (This is going to be pretty long, probably a few chapters)**

 _Right after the Kalos League... At Ash's house in Pallet Town._

Ash was suffering from depression.

How could he, a veteran trainer, lose in this league? Sixth time in a row! Sure, he had battled leagues before but he had always lost in the end...

How THE F*CK DID HE LOSE AGAIN! F*CK THAt ALAIN! DIE B*TCH DIE!

Ash was engulfed in rage.

He visualised his loss in his mind, making the picture repeat before his eyes over and over. He felt how the anger flushed with blood to his head making him crave for stress.

He screamed out in rage after losing control of his emotions, after failing to contain the frustration inside of himself, he was sick of pretending that everything was okay to his friends.

"AaaaaRGH!" He shouted as he beat up his pillow in rage. The psyduck down was scattered all over his bed.

"Ash is everything all right?" Delia said as she entered Ash's room.

Ash heavily breathed as he stopped beating up the pillow and looked with a dark expression at his mom.

Ash sighed in exhaustion.

"Can I be honest with you mom?" He asked in a stressed voice.

"Of course, Ash." Delia replied.

"I'm tired of losing...And this time it was so close. But the thing I'm tired of most is...keeping up a good face. I know it's important to have good sportsmanship and all that, but it's really been sickening me to show that I'm happy that I lost when I actually feel really bad...Mom, do you think I could ever win a league?"

"Ash...You made it to the finals. Just that alone shows how awesome you are as a trainer. And whatever happens, I'll always be supporting you no matter what place you take. It's not the most important thing in the Pokemon World, Ash."

Ash felt really relieved by this support.

"What you need right now is to get distracted from all this Trainer stuff...By the way, didn't you have a girlfriend or something? What was her name? Serena, I believe?"

Ash sighed. He decided that DID need to take a break from training at least for a while. So that he could make a comeback in a fresh relaxed condition.

"Mom, I don't like her _that way._ She did kiss me though." Ash shrugged when he remembered.

Delia smiled. "So you were kissing with girls? It's about time, Ash. You're 16 already. When I was your age, I was also kissing with gi- never mind."

(What?! I'll pretend I didn't hear that.) Ash thought.

"It wasn't really kissing. She just kinda ran up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips before leaving to Hoenn. I wasn't expecting it and to be honest, I don't know how to react since I don't really like her back that way."

"What about the other girls you travelled with? Did you like any of them?" Delia asked with genuine interest looking into Ash's eyes. After all, since Ash was 16, it was the time when he was hitting puberty.

"Well, let's see. Misty...She was nice sometimes, but more often than not she was acting like a nasty bitc-(oops!) I mean, not really nice. Even if I did use to have some sort of connection to her, I really don't want to get involved anymore. May...not really, besides, she was really into some other Coordinator guy named Drew. He really liked her back too. I wouldn't be too surprised if those two are going out right now. I may not be a romantic guy, but I'm not blind or stupid. Dawn...She was more like a sister to me...and she also liked this guy named Paul. Iris...She was into my friend Cilan...I guess? Probably? She also never respected my trainer skills and she always called me a kid even though I was 15 at that point and she probably wasn't much older. Serena...She was nice but she was never into battling so I couldn't really connect to her, if you know what I mean...our interests were too different. She's still a great friend though...

However! There was one girl that I really liked...Her name was Giselle, she studied in a fancy boarding school near Vermillion. I knew her only for one day...That was almost 6 years ago though..."

"Giselle? As in Giselle Seiyo Yuto? Take a look, is this her?" Delia handed Ash a newspaper article.

 **VIRIDIAN CITY FINALLY FINDS A REPLACEMENT FOR THE POSITION OF GYM LEADER.**

 **Last week the Viridian GYM has finally found a replacement for the position of Gym Leader. This was a long awaited change that has had all of the local trainers of Kanto in excitement. As you might have known, due to certain not quite clear circumstances the position of GYM leader has been abandoned by the former leader Giovanni for quite a long time. Elite Four Agatha had tried to work as a substitute Gym Leader for a few months, but it turned out too excessive for her to fill in two positions at once. This is why Kanto Trainers have been permitted to enter the League with only 7 Badges as of recent. Starting next week, the Pokemon Indigo League in the representation of Kanto Champion Lance Wataru** **will officially reopen up the doors of the GYM. The first trainer to challenge the new GYM leader will be Lance Wataru himself in a demonstration match. Due to lack of Ground - Type pokemon specialists, it was difficult to hire a person not only qualified as strong trainer, but also a trainer who would specialise in Ground Types - which was one of the mandatory requirements for any candidate as Viridian City has a rich history of Ground Type affiliation. A graduate of the famous Pokemon Tech, Giselle Seiyo Yuto is not only a qualified Ground Type specialist, but also a remarkable trainer, as this year's runner up in the Regional Unova League. This is what Giselle tells us in an interview :**

 **"Hello everybody! I am honoured to accept this position and I promise to do my best. I gladly accept my responsibility but I'm warning all rookie trainers that I'm not going to go easy on them! Not a single bit! I know that I have a reputation to live up to as the Viridian GYM has always been known as the strongest GYM in Kanto. Don't think you can get smart on me and rely on type matchups - Ground Type can be the strongest Type when you have a proper strategy!"**

 **(A picture of Giselle displayed a familiar girl wearing casual clothes - a white T-shirt with a print of the Ground Type Symbol in the centre, massive metallic watches on her left hand, tight jeans and beige sandals with black socks. Six Pokeballs were attached to her belt. She was basically the same as Ash remembered her except 6 years older - the same eyes, the same long hair, the same face. Except now she wasn't wearing any facial make-up at all and somehow that made her even more attractive. She was standing next to some other Kanto GYM leaders and Elite Four Bruno on the photo.)**

"Wow! It's really her!" Ash exclaimed.

"Let's go to the official opening next week." Delia proposed.

 **A/N - Don't worry guys, this will be a betrayal story and a harem story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was fishing in the local river in Pallet town...Next week he was going with his mom, Gary and prof. Oak to the official GYM -reopening to Viridian City.

He was just relaxing when suddenly...

...He pulled out a Rainbow Luvdisc!

And it spoke!

"Young man, please let me go! I am the Legendary Luvdisc! The Guardian Spirit of Pallet Town! I can grant your any wish!"

"Uh...I can just let you go. I don't want to force you to do anything."

"Thank you! You're Ash, right! I have heard of you - you are the pride of Pallet town! You are famous here since you have almost won the Kalos League! I hear your mom complaining that you still don't have a girlfriend so as a reward for your pure heart, I grant you the ability that every female, hmm...no - every female human about your age and older except for your mom of course - will fall in love with you!" The Legendary Luvdisc disappeared in the river.

"What was that all about..." Ash wondered.

Ash went home. Pikachu was happy when he returned. All of his friends and rivals gathered at his house to celebrate his return.

He entered the house and saw everybody - Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Ritchie, Gary, Drew, Paul, Trip, Alain, Mairin.

The boys were happy that he was here.

But the girls...

"ahhhhhhhhhh! ASH!" They all cried in unison.

"Ash marry me" Misty said.

"No Ash, marry me, Drew I'm dumping you" May said

"Paul I'm dumping you I want Ash" Dawn said.

"Cilan we're breaking up I need Ash" Iris said.

"Don't listen to them Ash I was always yours for the taking" Serena said

Bonnie wasn't affected because she was too young.

Mairin wasn't affected because her love for Alain was stronger.

Delia wasn't affected because she was Ash's mom.

All of the PokeGirls' boyfriends got mad but they respected their choice so there was nothing they could do.

Brock was really happy for Ash and so was Delia becuase Ash now had FIVE girlfriends.

The rivals were dumbfounded.

"Wow...So what the Legendary Luvdisc said was true. I may not have won the League, but I won the Love. Hey girls there's enough of me for all of you..."

Ash quite sure that he could at least give this a shot since he had never dated a girl before - in this case - five girls.

"We're all moving to your house, Ash!" The Pokegirl harem shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaah"!  
Ash screamed as he woke up in the morning.

He remembered what dream he was just having. As if all of his female friends became his girlfriends and they were going to move to his house.

"Pika-pika?" Ash's trusty pal looked at him questioningly.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just saw...something I would rather not see." Ash answered.

He noticed the newspaper article lying around on the table in his room.

"Hmmm...Giselle, Giselle..."

Ash descended downstairs.

"Good morning, Ash!" Delia said.

"Good morning, Mom!"

"Pikapika!"

"So, Ash, what're you going to do?"

...

Ash spent the whole week at Pallet Town without doing anything in particular. Fina


End file.
